


Sweater Shenanigans

by reiflection



Series: Karasuno Happenings [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends trying to make each other embarrassed, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, I Tried, M/M, boyfriend sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiflection/pseuds/reiflection
Summary: This was going a lot better than Daichi expected it to go. As he watched the blush spread further across his boyfriend’s cheeks, he impishly grinned. He never knew the power his words held over the ashen blond standing right in front of him. But damn, did it feel good.





	Sweater Shenanigans

“Good work today!” Daichi observed his boyfriend, Suga, making his routinely round, patting everyone on the back as they all dispersed around the gym to clean up after huddling in for their after-practice meeting. It was never a normal thing he did, but after losing the match with Aoba Johsai in the Inter-high Preliminaries, Suga took it upon himself to try and raise team morale by any means necessary. Even if some of them took it as just a measly pat on the back. 

Daichi found that part of Suga not just admirable, but also adorable. The way he tried to boost team morale through a pat on the back or ruffling their underclassmen’s hair as if he were transferring his energy to them stood out to Daichi and always left him with a small smirk on his face. Not to mention, it seemed to be working especially well with Noya, Tanaka, Hinata, and Yamaguchi, if he were to name a few. Though, Daichi was sure their will to fight wasn’t extinguished after losing, but nonetheless, they appreciated every small gesture Suga gave them to reward them for practicing hard. Suga would even treat them to popsicles after their practices in the sweltering heat of the summer sometimes and this also added onto the many reasons as to why Daichi thinks he doesn’t deserve him (which Suga always refutes). 

He watched Suga bounce around from group to group, first patting each of them on the back, making casual small-talk, and then helping them clean up a bit before moving on to the next bunch. He had just finished with Hinata — who was relentlessly pestering Kageyama to toss to him a few more times before they took down the nets — and was about to make his way over to Tanaka and Nishinoya when their petit, blonde manager-in-training burst hrough the doors. She zoomed past the ashen blond in a state of panic and knocked him off his feet completely, causing him to tip over the mop bucket full of dirty water, landing straight into its aftermath. She bent over in an attempt to catch her breath before deciding to speak and paled once she looked up at the aftermath she created. The chatter stopped and the whole gym fell silent. 

“Suga, are you okay?” Daichi rushed over to him a fit of panic. 

Suga let out a small laugh as he propped himself up, “Yea, I think I’ll be okay.”

Daichi outstretched his hand for his boyfriend, who graciously allowed the brunet to help him up and onto his feet out of the puddle of water. “Are you sure?” Worry plagued Daichi’s voice even though he knew it was nothing. 

Suga scanned himself up and down, then looked at Daichi. “I’m sure. Besides,” Suga jut his chin in the direction of the others, who have now huddled around Yachi. “I think you’ve got an even bigger problem, Captain.” He teased. 

_Captain._ Daichi’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the word. He is, in fact, the captain of Karasuno, but in the playful way his boyfriend used the word— even though he was soaking wet from the fall— tugged on his heart strings and almost caused it to stop beating completely. Daichi couldn’t lie, Suga had him wrapped around his finger. A small smile made an appearance on his face as he turned to face the group.

“Hitoka-chan, what’s wrong?” Kiyoko spoke up in her calm, soothing voice. 

Yachi jumped at the sound of her voice, “Th-There’s a monster out there!” 

Everyone in the room seemed enthralled to hear her tale. Yachi began to explain, “I-I was grabbing Kiyoko-san’s notebook for her in the clubroom and when I was walking back, I heard a rustling in the bushes... I thought it was just a raccoon, but then it grew bigger!” 

Daichi thought he should step in. He walked over to Yachi, bending his knees a little to be around the same height as her and looked her in the eyes, his gleaming back with sympathy. He spoke in a calm manner, “What did it look like, Yachi-chan?” 

She swallowed, “It was tall, and it had spikes on the top of its head like a porcupine.. a-and it was breathing fire from its mouth! And it was following me back to the gym!” 

Hinata gasped. He was clutching onto the side of Kageyama’s shirt with a vice grip as he peered his head out from behind him. “A-Are we going t-to die?” He asked, terror in his voice. 

This was getting out of hand, and fast. “Calm down, Hinata. We aren’t going to die, there’s no way that a monster like that exists-“ Daichi was suddenly cut off at the sound of the metal gym doors ominously creaking open. Yachi jumped and retreated behind Kiyoko, visibly trembling as she waited for Karasuno’s impending doom.

She yelled, “It’s over.. it’s going to eat us all!” With everyone’s eyes glued to the double doors, they all waited for the monster to appear. 

Mere seconds felt like minutes to Daichi and in the moment, everything seemed to stand still, as if time itself had stopped. The suspense was killing him. From the corner of his eye, he could see Suga visibly roll his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips. 

The door finally opened, and the silhouette of the monster stepped into the gym lights, revealing none other than their coach. Who was holding Kiyoko’s notebook in one hand and his cigarette in the other, puffing out a cloud of smoke. “What’s everyone lookin’ at?” Ukai asked. 

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, even Daichi, who didn’t even know he was holding one. For a second, he almost thought the monster actually existed. Though, he did understand how the petite blonde could mistake him for one, especially underneath the moonlight. Now, the case was closed and this problem was solved.

“Woah, Suga-san! You’re soaked!” Tanaka exclaimed, finally taking notice of the ashen blond’s appearance. He was dripping from head to toe with his white undershirt clinging tightly to his form. Daichi couldn’t take his eyes away from it. The way it clung to his was obscene. 

Suga noticed the way that Daichi was staring at him, and instantly zipped up his already wet Karasuno jacket, his cheeks turning a rosy pink. He cleared his throat. “Yea… I’m fine-” 

“Sugawara-senpai, are you okay?! I’m so sorry!” Yachi ran over to Suga and bowed profusely in apology, tears forming in her eyes. 

“It’s okay! Really! I just have to go and change. So, you don’t have to apologize anymore, okay Hitoka-chan?” He smiled to reassure her. 

She looked up at him and sniffled. Wiping her eyes, she smiled back at him. “Okay.. Just don’t c-catch a cold, okay?” 

He patted her on the head, ruffling her blonde locks in the process. “I promise. I’ll change when I go to Daichi’s house later. But for now, I guess I’ll go and try to dry off.” He moved past her and waved goodbye to everyone, receiving a loud reply back, before closing the doors behind him with a loud bang. 

Daichi sighed at the interruption of events, grabbed one of the mops leaning against the gym wall closest to the puddle of water and began mopping it up as he waited for his boyfriend to come back so they could walk back home together. 

-

Suga opened the door to the volleyball club’s office and quickly discarded the uncomfortably wet clothing. Forget trying to dry off, even if he did, it’d be uncomfortable to wear because of how rancid it smelled. He reached for the extra sweater inside his gym bag he kept on hand for emergencies such as this and was about to slip it on, when a mustard yellow sweater suddenly caught his eye. It was Daichi’s favourite sweater. When did his boyfriend get this ugly thing again? Oh wait, he remembered. He bought it for his birthday last year because he thought it would compliment his own favourite coloured sweater. Suga hated to admit it, but he had absolutely horrible fashion sense and regret the purchase completely. It turns out, Daichi also has poor fashion sense because no matter how ugly everyone tells him that colour is and how it never matches anything he wears, he still wears it. 

Tucking his own dark blue sweater back into the side pouch of his gym bag, he slipped into his boyfriend’s— one that was a few sizes too big for him, as the brunet also preferred to wear his sweaters a bit looser— and smirked. He absolutely hated the colour, but he could read Daichi like a book and this was definitely something he would like to see the ashen blond in, if not the thing he would like to see him in the most. Suga knew that if he did this, Daichi’s face would turn the darkest shade of red ever known to man. And he couldn’t wait to see that. 

-

Once everything was cleaned up and the crowd of boys began to dwindle after locking the gym up for the night, Daichi leaned against the wall outside of the office, waiting for Suga to come out. The door clicked open and the ashen blond emerged. Daichi’s jaw almost dropped at the sight. 

His boyfriend walked down the steps, his hazel eyes never breaking eye contact from Daichi’s own deep brown ones. 

“Daichi-san!” He heard Tanaka call. “We’re taking our leave now!”

Suga smirked at him, giving him a little wink as he let the sweater drape off one of his shoulders, exposing his fair skin underneath. 

Tanaka cupped his hands right beside Daichi’s ear and yelled, “Daichi-san!” The brunet jumped, turning to the second year with a scowl on his face. 

“What?!” Daichi sternly questioned him. Tanaka gulped and backed away. He didn’t think the face he put on was that scary? Never mind that. 

“We-“ Tanaka gulped again and regained his composure. “We’re going to head out now! Oh wait I forgot, here.” He handed over Daichi’s gym bag. Why did he have it? Before he could ask his underclassman why, Tanaka winked and threw a thumbs up towards him. “You two have fun.” And just like that, the second year ran to catch up to Nishinoya and Ennoshita’s retreating backs. He could see the three of them all laughing, and this was probably the reason why. When all of them went to retrieve their belongings for the night, they probably all knew what Suga was planning to do. He’s so oblivious that it didn’t even strike him as strange at all that Tanaka of all people handed him his gym bag. Now he knew why. 

As he was captured in a daze while he watched the three of them walk away, a tap on his shoulder followed by two arms wrapping around his neck snapped him out of it. 

A very familiar voice cooed in his ear. “Daichi~” The ashen blond let go of him so he could turn to face him. “Do you like it?” 

“I-“ He was completely speechless. He tried to formulate some type of coherent sentence to say to his boyfriend, only for his mind to draw blanks and his mouth feeling as if it were frozen open, unable to move. If this was a dream again, Daichi would fight whatever supernatural entity that was torturing him so. He pinched his arm hard in a feeble attempt to make sure it wasn’t one. Nope, this wasn’t a dream. 

A few seconds of silence passed between them and Suga smiled. This wasn’t the result he expected, but he would like to rank it a close second. “You like it?” The vice captain teased his boyfriend by pulling up the collar of the sweater in an “attempt” to hide the exposed shoulder, only for it to slump back down in its original position. Suga tried to roll up the sleeves, but to no avail as they unrolled back over his hands, almost completely covering them. 

“I-“ 

“You?” Suga cocked his head to the side, the smirk of sweet victory never leaving his face. 

Daichi finally snapped out of it. “You’re adorable.” 

“Huh?” The blond was taken aback. He thought he would still remain speechless, but he seemed to have found his footing once again. 

“I said,” Daichi took a step forward. There was nothing in the world Daichi wanted more right now than to have Suga in his arms at this very moment. “You’re adorable.” 

Just as the brunet took a step forward, the ashen blond took a step back. He only planned on Daichi’s initial reaction, not anything that followed after. It was safe to say, that Suga completely and utterly bamboozled himself. 

“A-Ah thanks Daichi...” He said and tried to focus on the cool evening air, hoping it was enough to distract him from the noticeable blush that was creeping up his face, dying his cheeks and the tips of his ears a soft pink. 

Daichi noticed Suga’s step back, and stood in place. He didn’t want to make his boyfriend uncomfortable, and respected his personal space. He chuckled. Even if it was Suga’s original plan to make him embarrassed, he was ready to do that same to the ashen blond as payback. “What, you don’t like hearing it out loud?” 

Suga shifted awkwardly under the other’s gaze. Daichi was boring holes into him with that stare of his. This wasn’t fair. “I-It’s not that! I just don’t hear it often enough from you...” 

Daichi’s smile grew wider across his face.This was going a lot better than he expected it to go. As he watched the blush spread further across his boyfriend’s cheeks, he impishly grinned. He never knew the power his words held over the ashen blond standing right in front of him. But damn, did it feel good.

Sure, his face felt a teensy bit warm from the slight blush that spread across his cheeks as well, but it was nothing in comparison to the sight of the blond’s.He could tell Suga was so close to cracking and becoming a blushing mess. He had so many more phrases in his arsenal than “you’re adorable”, and he was about to unleash them all. 

“Really?” Daichi questioned as he tilted his head to the side, pretending to ponder upon what Suga said before a shit eating grin replaced it. “I guess you’re right. After all, I always end up calling you other things. Like sexy especially when you happen to dress in your boyfriend’s favourite sweater in an attempt to make him blush, only to end up failing and becoming the blushing one.” 

Got ‘em. Daichi read his boyfriend like an open book. He knew that was exactly why he changed into his sweater rather than his own, though the initial surprise was pleasant. 

“O-Oh!” Suga looked down at his hands, the sleeves flopping about at the movement. His face was completely red now. The blush spreading all over his face, trailing as far as his neck. “This isn’t my sweater? I must’ve grabbed the wrong one!” He tried to play dumb, which made Daichi chuckle even more. 

“Nice try, _Koushi._ ” He really pulled out the big guns now. He rarely referred to the vice captain by his first name. If he did, it was only in the intimate moments the two shared between them, which didn’t come often as they both didn’t have the privacy in their home and school lives. 

Daichi took a step closer, and wrapped hand around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him close enough to kiss his ear. His voice dropped as he whispered into the ashen blonde’s ear, “I love you, Koushi.” 

Game over. With his face still covered, Suga leaned into Daichi’s embrace. “I-I,” he couldn’t say it. His face was so hot that he was afraid it would burn the sweater sleeves that were covering his face. “I love you too.” He finally managed to say, his voice soft and shy. 

“Koushi,” Daichi kissed the top of his head before moving his hands on top of Suga’s to move them so that he could see his boyfriend’s beautiful face. “Let me see your face.” 

Suga shook his head slightly, but he didn’t resist as Daichi slowly peeled his hands away from his face. His face was completely flushed and he was pouting. 

The brunet chuckled, he brought both of their hands down, rolling up the sweater’s long sleeves, he intertwined their fingers. “What’re you pouting for?”

“Because my plan backfired.” He muttered. That made Daichi’s grin even wider. He could be so childish sometimes, but the brunet loved that about him, as he too could be childish. 

“Well,” Daichi smiled fondly at him. “Better luck next time, idiot.” He was sure that he wouldn’t get him the next time or the time after that, or the time after that, but he wished him luck nonetheless. Daichi found it hilarious when Suga tried to make him blush, only for him to be the one blushing in the end. 

He could see the gears moving in Suga’s head, before he responded, “I’ll get you next time, Sawamura Daichi.” 

After sharing a brief, goofy—yet intimate moment underneath the stars, hand in hand, the two started to walk home, Suga’s mind hatching a plan for the next time. He wouldn’t give up. Daichi may have won the battle, but he didn’t win the war.

**Author's Note:**

> pHEWW after a long long time, I have finally finished writing this! School has finally finished (aside from finals), so hopefully I can write more and improve! I apologize if this isn't that great, I really just enjoy writing what comes to my mind in the moment about these two _(:3 L)Comments and kudos are always appreciated and as always, thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!


End file.
